


superman STOLE my identity (not clickbait)

by bringtherain



Category: DCU, Superman (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Identity Reveal, M/M, POV Bruce Wayne, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bringtherain/pseuds/bringtherain
Summary: Someone pretended to be Bruce Wayne on his yacht, Bruce investigates.(canon divergence based on American Alien comics)
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	superman STOLE my identity (not clickbait)

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I read american alien im like does bruce even get an explanation???? he just shows up at clark's apartment fails to knock him out and clark realizes batman is bruce wayne then bruce retreats. I really just needed a bruce POV + canon divergence fic for the scenario like bruce going crazy because WHY is this random guy from kansas pretending to be him and the visit just gets more questions than answers
> 
> I'm new to dc sorry if i get anything wrong pls go easy on me
> 
> (P.S. sorry not sorry for the title I just thought it was funny. idk it's just so funny to me, no other reason for it. might add "clickbait" chapter titles as well if I can think of anything)

The motive was the most dangerous part. There are many number of reasons why anyone would want to pretend to be Bruce Wayne and maybe he would have let it go if it was just some attention starved college student looking to be in the spotlight, enjoy a yacht party. From what he was able to glean, he did enjoy the party (or got blackout drunk at least, some people would argue same thing). Bruce was not pleased by the news but ultimately it didn't harm anyone. He didn’t even take a hit in his reputation, of course you’d expect a blackout drunk Bruce Wayne at a yacht party.

His investigation hit a snag when Bruce frustratingly was not able to identify the guy based on the few blurry photos taken on the yacht and unfortunately he had to let it go. But then he got wind of some reporter talking to Dick during the business meeting with Lex Luthor and Oliver Queen. That was just unacceptable. It _had_ to be the same guy. What did he want from Bruce Wayne? What's his play? It didn't seem to be money. At least now he had a name.

Bruce was down in the cave looking through legal documents. He grew more suspicious by the minute. A fake birth certificate? It was a decent enough fake but it rang alarm bells in his head. Clark Kent. Son of farmers Johnathan and Martha Kent from Smallville, Kansas. What was this guy hiding? What does this have to do with _Bruce Wayne_?

Time for the Bat to pay him a visit.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't going to be a long fic. Maybe 1-2 more chapters. Don't know when I'll be able to update again because I'm busy with real life stuff.
> 
> Expect: Bruce showing up at Clark's apartment big confrontation, leaving behind his cape, Clark using the cape for his pre-Superman superhero costume & Bruce's reaction to seeing that on the news


End file.
